Nado Saranghae
by cayamby
Summary: "Jiminie.." / "Aku bukan kekasihmu! Tidak-akan-pernah!" / "Ayo kita kencan!" / "Dia mengejarmu, Yoongi hyung." / "Kau tahu.. bocah sepertiku pun dapat menghamilimu." / "Aku membutuhkan Jimin, Jungkok-ah.. aku mencintainya." / MinYoon. BTS Fanfict. M for save.


Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul di malam hari yang awalnya tampak cerah. Perubahan cuaca ekstrimㅡmemang terjadi belakangan ini. Jadi harus bersiap bila tiba-tiba hari yang terik berubah gelap pertanda bakal hujan deras.

Berhubung ini malam, orang-orang tak banyak mempermasalahkan. Mereka malah mencari cara untuk menghangatkan diri; memakai pakaian tebal, duduk di depan perapian sambil menikmati segelas coklat hangat atau menyeduh mie, memasang pemanas ruangan dan berbagai hal lainnya dilakukan.

Namun.. di antara gedung-gedung tinggi; tepatnya di sebuah gang kecil nan gelap ada seseorang duduk meringkuk membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Bergetar; tak hanya badan, bibir tipis yang membiru akibat menggigil pun gemetar. Meloloskan isak tersengal.

Air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan. Menyamarkan bulir-bulir bening itu. Memeluk kedua lutut yang tertekuk guna mendapat kekuatan. Bukan untuk menghangatkan diri, tapi kekuatan untuk menahan pedih di dada. Luka tak berdarah namun meninggalkan bekas dalam dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Jimin _ie_.."

 _ **Nado Saranghae**_

 **MinYoon**

 **BGM : Global Project - Kiss The Rain**

 _Ebby Story Line :_

 _You know you never know what you had until it slips away_..

Pintu ruangan serba putih terbuka kasar menimbulkan bunyi debum keras. Mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang ada di dalam ke arah si pelaku yang menjeblak pintu itu tanpa perasaan; seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan napas memburu.

Berjalan cepat menghampiri bangsal hingga matanya melihat seseorang berbaring dengan alat bantu napas dan kabel-kabel lain yang tak ia mengerti. Wajahnya sendu tapi tetap bisa mengukir senyum di bibir yang pucat.

"Yoongi _hyung_.." suara kecil itu tertangkap telinga yang namanya di sebut.

Pemuda lain yang telah berada di sana sebelumnya memutuskan keluar; meninggalkan Yoongi dan seorang lagi yang terbaring di bangsal. Memberikan waktu bagi si pasien. Ia tahu.. ada banyak hal yang ingin dibagi pada si pemuda pucat.

" _Hyung_.."

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sakit, hah!?" dalam teriakannya terdapat nada kesal bercampur khawatir, "kenapa aku harus tahu dari orang lain?!" kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan raut cemas di wajah.

Bibir pucat itu kembali memoles senyum kecil. Tak ada hal lebih membahagiakan dari bertemu _hyung_ kesayangannya, meski tidak nyaman dalam keadaan sakit. Ia terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya. Ada secuil perasaan senang mengetahui Yoongi masih perduli, tapi wajah sedih si pemuda pucat sama sekali tak ingin ia lihat.

Menggerakkan tangannya meraih wajah Yoongi dan mengusap kulit pipinya yang basah karena keringat. Ia membayangkan pemuda Min itu berlari kemari; menyebabkan lengkungan senyumnya melebar.

Yoongi menengadah. Menemukan mata merahnyaㅡmenahan tangisㅡdengan tatapan sayu si pemuda yang sakit. Sedih. Hatinya sakit. Tak menyangka jika si pemuda bernama lengkap Park Jimin akan terbaring di bangsal rumah sakit. Orang yang gemar mencari perkara dengannya. Pemuda hiperaktif yang selalu menyatakan cinta padanya.

Jujur saja, Yoongi tak benar-benar membenci Jiminㅡwalau kalimat itu yang kerap kali terlontar dari mulutnyaㅡia hanya kesal karena si pemuda Park terlalu berisik. Yoongi berjanji; bila Jimin sehat dan keluar dari rumah sakit, ia akan berubah. Menerima si pemuda Park sebagai temannya, sahabat dan keluarga.

Bulir bening menetes dari ujung mata sipit Min Yoongi.

Jimin mengusap pipi yang dialiri cairan bening itu, " _ul_ _ㅡ_ _ji_ _ㅡ_ _ma_."

"Aku tidak menangis!" Yoongi membantah cepat sambil mengusap matanya yang berembun. Ia tidak bisa menahan tumpukan air mata siap tumpah di kantung matanya.

Si pemuda Park terkekeh sebentar, "jaㅡngan pernah menㅡnangis kareㅡnaku." Ucapnya terbata. Penyakitnya telah menyerang sistem motorik sehingga ia kesulitan bicara.

"Kau buta!? Aku tidak menangis, _pabo_!" Memekik menyembunyikan isakan dan air yang siap tumpah. Aku tidak bisa, Jim. Sakit sekali.

Bibirnyaㅡlagiㅡmenyungging senyum, namun pandangan Jimin mengabur. Disusul denyutan-denyutan perih bagai ditusuk. Kepalanya pening luar biasa. Tapi.. sebisa mungkin Jimin menahannya. Dia tidak boleh tampak menyedihkan. Dia harus kuat.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Ah, suara Yoongi. Meski berat, tapi terdengar lembut. Telinga Jimin seperti dimanja. Jarang sekali si pemuda pucat menggunakan nada rendah saat berbicara padanya; biasanya nada ketus, dingin dan sikap acuh tingkat tinggi. Jimin bahagia sekali.

Tangannya yang masih betah menyentuh pipi Yoongi bergerak mengusap pelan. Merasakan kulit halus di telapak tangan. Wajah yang sangat ingin ia sentuh dan mendaratkan kecupan mesra; namun sering kali berakhir bogem mentah di wajahnya. Hm, Min Yoongi itu kuat walau badannya kecil.

Mencoba menfokuskan penglihatan yang makin memburam, Jimin dapat melihat raut sendu Yoongi. Sungguh, dia tidak suka. Lebih baik pemuda pucat itu marah-marah, berteriak atau berbicara kasar padanya. Meski berusaha menahan senyumnya terkembang, perlahan-lahan bibirnya menurun.

" _Saranghae_.."

Adalah kata yang ingin Yoongi dengar. Pernyataan cinta seorang Park Jimin yang sering dikumandangkan; membuat ia kadang meragukan kebenaran perasaan Jimin. Tapi..

Tapi tidak begini.

Tidak dengan mata yang perlahan terpejam.

Tidak dengan tangan yang berada di pipinya jatuh; terkulai di sisi tubuh si pemuda Park.

Tidak dengan wajah pucat tanpa senyum.

Tidak dengan dada yang tak bergerak naik-turun.

Tidak!

"Ji-Jimin..?" Yoongi tercekat. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Organ penting di dadanya sempat berhenti sebentar.

Bulir-bulir bening itu segera berjatuhan tanpa komando. Terus-menerus, saling menyusul. Membanjiri wajah Yoongi yang seketika merah. Bibirnya bergetar dan deru napas tak stabil. "Park Jimin?"

Menyentuh lengan yang tadi berada di wajahnya. Menggerakkan pelan lalu kasar dengan mengguncang badan Jimin. Tidak ada pergerakan seakan si pemuda Park tidur damai dan bermimpi indah.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Hei, Park Jimin!" Yoongi bangkit. Menggoyang bahu Jimin sekuat tenaga berharap mata itu terbuka, "bangun! Bangun Park _pabo_! Ya! PARK JIMIN!"

 **xx**

Walau berbaur dengan air hujan, ia masih dapat merasakan aliran hangat dari bulir-bulir bening yang sama derasnya dengan hujan. Dadanya sesak, seakan ada batu besar nan runcing menimpa. Yoongi mengerat pelukan di kedua kaki yang ia tekuk.

"Jimin.." lirihnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Membenamkan wajah di paha, membiarkan hujan mengenai kepala dan punggungnya. Sungguh, Yoongi masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan. Hal nyata yang terjadi di hadapannya, di depan mata, tepat di bawah hidung. Merasakan sendiri kulit dari tubuh yang telah menghembuskan napas terakhir. Berteriak sekalipun Jimin tidak mendengar.

Jimin tidak membuka matanya. Tidak menyahut panggilan Yoongi. Tidak tersenyum bodoh layaknya yang selalu dilakukan pemuda Park itu. Tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hanya terbujur kaku di atas bangsal dengan alat penanda detak jantung berbunyi _bib_ panjang.

Jimin pergi.

Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi.

Jimin berbohong.

Jimin tidak menepati perkataannya yang selalu menggembar-gembor akan selalu di samping Yoongi.

Jimin menyakitinya. Padahal dia terus menjadi orang pertama yang selalu menyadari perasaan tidak enak Yoongi. Jimin terlalu peka, namun.. dia tidak merasakan betapa sakit hati Yoongi melihat pemuda itu tidak bergerak. Tidak bernapas.

"Jimin- _ah_.."

 **...**

Ricuh adalah keadaan biasa jika kelas tidak kedatangan guru; membuat para pelajar bergembira dan menghabiskan jam kosong dengan bermain, bergurau atau kegiatan-kegiatan yang menurut mereka menyenangkan. Walau ada tugas pun, pasti diabaikan. Anak sekolah jaman sekarang.

Tak berbeda dengan di pojok kelas. Siswa bermata sipit yang memiliki kulit putih pucat yang kelihatan manis dan galak secara bersamaan memasang _earphone_ di telinga dan memutar suatu lagu dari _ipod_ miliknya. Malas ikut teman-temannya yang ribut.

Sap!

Sebelah _earphone_ yang terpasang di salah satu telinga Min Yoongi terlepasㅡah, dilepas oleh seseorang berseragam sama yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sebelah Yoongi lalu memasang _earphone_ itu ke telinganya.

"Cih.." Yoongi mendesis. Kebal. Dia sudah kebal terhadap prilaku menyebalkan teman sekelasnya ini. Seorang _namja_ bantet bernama Park Jimin.

Park Jimin yang mempunyai hobi merecoki kehidupan damai Min Yoongi.

"Wah!" Jimin berseru, "apa judul lagu ini _hyung_? siapa penyanyinya? Hm.. enak di dengar." Katanya seraya menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri; menikmati.

Umur mereka terpaut dua tahun. Yoongi pernah tertinggal satu tahun karena beberapa kali pindah sekolahㅡkarena pekerjaan Ayahnyaㅡsementara Jimin; kabarnya naik tingkat karena berotak encer. Entahlah, Yoongi tidak perduli.

Lagu yang berganti, artinya telah habis. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang masih kelihatan menikmati lagu baru yang berputar. Menarik _earphone_ di telinga si pemuda Park lalu memasang ke telinganya.

"Yah! _Hyung_.. aku ingin dengar juga." Mengeluarkan jurus rengekan yang makin membuat Yoongi sebal seraya meraih satu _earphone_ di telinga si pemuda Minㅡyang tentunya dihalangi.

Inilah yang paling Yoongi benci dari Jimin. Apapun yang ia lakukan pasti diganggu. Merusuh. Dia tidak suka jika seseorang mengganggu kegiatannya, entah apalah itu. Dia justru senang ketenangan, damai dimana ia dapat menikmati waktu. Tapi si pemuda Park berhasil memporak poranda semuanya.

" _Hyungie_.."

Yoongi tidak perduli. Dia sedang malas meladeni Jimin.

"Hei, Park Jimin." Seseorang yang duduk di depan Yoongi berputar ke belakangㅡsuaranya menghentikan gerakan dan rengekan Jimin serta menarik perhatian Yoongi, "jangan mengganggu Yoongi _hyung_ terus."

Nah, dia saja paham. Kenapa Jimin seakan buta keadaan?

"Aku tidak menganggu Yoongi _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin pinjam sebelah _earphone_ nya. Biar terlihat seperti pasangan mesra!" Jawabnya ceria.

 _Namja_ di hadapan mereka meringis tak percaya, sementara Yoongi mendengus. Siapa pula pasangan si Park itu?! Mengada-ada. Yoongi membuang muka. Kebetulan tempat duduknya tepat di dinding yang berjendela jadi bisa memandang keluar.

"Ya 'kan, _hyung_?" Jimin beralih ke Yoongi. Matanya yang selalu berbinar meredup menatap bagian belakang kepala si _namja_ Min, walau senyum tetap terpoles di bibirnya, " _hyung_...?"

Yoongi terusik. "Diamlah."

Namjoon iba melihat Jimin yang selalu diacuhkan, tapi apa mau dikata; semua orang tahu kalau Park Jimin sangat menyu _ㅡ_ _ani_ , mencintai Min Yoongi. Si _namja_ Min juga tahu akan hal itu, namun ia tidak senang. Apalagi Jimin menyatakan tiap kali bertemu membuat Yoongi bosan, kesal dan tidak perduli akan perasaan si pemuda Park.

Hah.. kenapa juga Jimin harus berlebihan mengungkapkan isi hatinya? Bayangkan, sampai para tenaga pengajar tahu mengenai hal tersebut. Namjoon menggeleng karena kekeras kepalaan Park Jimin dan ketidakpedulian Min Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi _hyung_!" memeluk si _namja_ Min amat erat dengan senyum yang bila orang lebih teliti; senyum itu menyirat kesedihan.

Yoongi tidak bergerak. Yah, dia terlalu malas dan sudah terbiasa atas sikap keterlaluan Jimin. Menyebalkan. "Aku tidak." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jimin melepas pelukannya, "aku tahu.."

Tapi tidak ada yang mendengar lirihan pilu dari si pemuda Park.

 **...**

Bila ada perlombaan _stalker_ mengerikan maka Yoongi dengan senang hati mendukung Park Jimin. Bagaimana tidak, _namja_ itu terus mengikuti Yoongi dari sekolah hingga jalan mendekati rumah. Siapa yang tidak gerah diikuti? Jimin memang penguntit ulung.

Langkah Yoongi terhenti. Ia menghembus napas kasar terlebih dahulu lalu membalik badan dan menatap pemuda yang sejak tadi senantiasa berjalan di belakangnya. Park Jimin. Dia mendesis kesal.

Sedang si pemuda Park menampilkan senyum lima jari sambil berkedip-kedip. Membuat amarah Yoongi meledak. Berlari menerjang Jimin dan menarik kerah seragamnya.

"Apa maumu, Park!?" ia mengeram.

Sempat terlihat raut terkejut dan takut di wajah Jimin, namun segera kembali seperti sebelumnya; pamer senyum. Ia melepas cengkraman kuat Yoongi di kerah bajunya. Menatap lekat bola mata di lengkungan kecil di hadapannya, menyalurkan perasaan. "Aku ingin memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat, _hyung_."

"Tanpa kau melakukannya, aku pun akan sampai di rumahku!" Katanya menilik tajam mata Jimin yang memandangnya penuh kasih.

Jimin menganggukㅡmain-main, "aku ingin melihat langsung dengan mataku."

"Brengsek!" Pukulan telak mendarat di pipi kanan Jimin, dia terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegangi bagian yang kena kepalan tangan Yoongi. "Aku bukan perempuan!"

Tak hanya wajah, hati Jimin ikut merasakan sakit atas pukulan Yoongi. Bukan sekali-dua kali ia mendapat pukulan, tendangan bahkan tampar saat mendekati si pemuda Min, sering. Tapi tak apa, asal ia masih dapat melihat wajah si _hyung_ tercinta. Orang yang sangat ia cintaiㅡmeski tak berbalas.

"Aku hanya bertindak seperti kekaㅡ"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu!" pekik Yoongi. Napasnya sedikit tersengal akibat menahan luapan emosi. Kalau saja ia tak ingat bila yang berdiri di depannya adalah teman satu kelasnya, mungkin Yoongi kalap dan menghajar habis-habisan. "Tidakㅡakanㅡpernah!"

Karena emosi Yoongi tidak bisa melihat sebulir bening di ujung mata Jimin. Dibanding penolakan-penolakan yang biasa ia terima, ini yang paling menyakitkan. Dadanya penuhㅡseakan ruang pernapasan menyempitㅡdan kepala mulai di serang pusing disertai denyutan bak tertusuk.

"Cukup. Aku muak!" Yoongi berteriak, "kau pikir aku senang dengan semua tingkah bodohmu? Tidak. Menyatakan cinta setiap hari, kau pikir aku tersentuh? Tidak, Park Jimin. Aku mual, jijik dan aku membencimu. Sangat!"

Setelah mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya, Yoongi berlari meninggalkan Jimin yang perlahan jatuh terduduk di aspal jalan sambil memegangi kepala. Dia tidak melihat ke belakang; hanya terus berlari. Tidak mau tahu keadaan si pemuda Park.

Kenapa Jimin tidak menyerah? Kenapa selalu menyatakan perasaan? Yoongi bukan tidak suka, tapi dia risih. Dia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dia hanya ingin berteman biasa; tidak terlibat perasaan lebih. Yoongi menyukai Jimin sebagai teman dan sahabatㅡsebab _namja_ itu pertama kali mau mendekati dan tidak keberatan atas sikap judesnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa?

 **xx**

Setelah hari itu Jimin tidak masuk sekolah selama semingguㅡabsen terlama sehabis bertengkar dengan Yoongiㅡbiasanya hanya dua atau tiga hari. Membuat si pemuda pucat merasa bersalah dan khawatir. Apa pukulannya terlalu kencang? Atau Jimin sangat sakit atas perkataannya?

Hujan masih turun deras; tak ada tanda-tanda bakal berhenti mengguyur Seoul. Yoongi masih di sana, di dalam gang kecil yang gelapㅡseperti suasana hatinya yang benar-benar suram tanpa penerangan. Tanpa cahaya; tanpa dia yang terus memberi senyum sehangat mentari.

Kau akan tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya setelah kehilangaanㅡbenarkan?

" _Mianhae_.. _mi_ _ㅡ_ _mian_.. Jimin- _ah_.."

 **...**

Cuaca sedang buruk; hujan disertai angin kencang membuat hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Meski jam istirahat kebanyakan murid tidak keluar kelas, memilih di dalam sambil menghangatkan diri menggunakan _jacket_ , _sweater_ atau sarung tangan yang dibawa masing-masing.

Mereka duduk bergerombol; di sudut maupun di tengah-tengah, saling mengobrol entah apa dan terdengar menyenangkaan sebab tawa mendominasi riuh ruangan kelas. Berbeda dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang memandang ke luar jendelaㅡlapangan olahraga yang basah diguyur hujan.

Dia tidak bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Sendirian, tapi tak merasa sepi. Kesendirian yang menyenangkan. Ia lebih senang begini sembari mendengar lantunaan musik di telinga melalui _earphone_.

Huh?

Tersentak saat sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi kanannya; membuyarkan lamunan. Yoongi menoleh dan menemukan seorang _namja_ duduk di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan segelas kopiㅡdia tahu dari gambar dan tulisan di badan gelas plastik.

"Tadi aku ke _cafetaria_. Cuaca sangat dingin."

Menerima sodoran itu. Memegang badan gelas merasakan hangat di telapak tangan. " _Gomawo_."

Jiminㅡya, diaㅡtersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Ia lalu menyeruput isi di dalam gelasnya; yang berbeda dari yang ia berikan pada Yoongi. Hanya teh hangatㅡdia tidak diperbolehkan minum atau makan makanan sembarangan. Jimin mendesah lega setelah cairan yang ia teguk sampai di lambung.

" _Hyung_.."

Yoongi yang baru minum sedikit kopi yang ternyata _cappucino_ menoleh.

"Ayo kita kencan!"

Deg!

Untuk satu detik jantung Yoongi berhenti berdetak. A-apa yang Jimin katakan? Kencan? Hei, mereka sesama lelaki tidak mungkin melakukan itu, bukan? Kencan hanya untuk _namja_ dan _yeoja_!

Apa Jimin menyukainya? Pertanyaan ini langsung terlintas di benaknya. Uh.. tidak-tidak. Mereka teman sekelas. Suka sebagai teman itu wajar, tapi dalam lain tidak. Ah, pikiran Yoongi mulai melantur. Mungkin ini hanya ajakan main ke _game center_ biasa.

"Hm? _Eotteokhae_ , _hyung_? Kau mau kencan denganku 'kan?" Tanya Jimin dengan pandangan berbinar, berharap jawabannya sesuai harapan.

Yoongi terlihat berpikir, "aku agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku tidak bisa."

Bibir Jimin mengerucut. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain. Kau tahu ada taman bermain baru buka di belakang Myeondong? Aku ingin ke sana bersamamu~"

Ini kencan sungguhan? Yoongi berdeham. " _Ani_."

"Ayolah, _hyung_ ~" Jimin memeluk lengan Yoongi. Bergelayut di lengan si pemuda Min dan menyerukkan wajah di pundak milik Yoongi. "Satu hari saja, ya ya ya?"

"Kau bisa mengajak Minah, Nayoung, atau Jung-ah." Yoongi tahu; walau si pemuda Park terlalu menempel padanya namun pesona Jimin tetap dapat memikat hati para _yeoja_. Yang ia sebutkan adalah beberapa.

Sementara Jimin merengut. Dia tidak senang atas jawaban Yoongi. Tak mengertikah si _namja_ pucat kalau ia hanya ingin bersama si pemuda Min tersebut? "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Katanya menegaskan.

"Aku sibuk, Park." Itu benar.

Penolakan secara tidak langsung. Jimin melepas dekapannya. Ah, jangan di sini. Dia berdeham sebentar kemudian pura-pura menggerakkan kepala untuk melemaskan sendi yang pegal.

"Ba-baiklah.." terbata karena menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar. Jimin bangkit dari kursi dan berlari keluar kelas.

Yoongi hanya memandangi punggung Jimin yang kemudian menghilang. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

 **...**

"Jimin pingsan setelah terkena lemparan bola."

Pembicaraan para teman sekelasnya terdengar ke telinga Yoongi. Dia mendecih. Baru kena bola saja pingsan! Lemah. Yoongi ingat saat si pemuda Park itu mengatakan ia lelaki sejati dan akan membuktikannya, namun kejadian di jam olahraga tadi membuat ia berpikir Jimin orang yang banyak bicara.

"Hm. Ku dengar hidungnya berdarah. Apa parah sekali ya?" para _yeoja_ yang gemar bergosip mulai berkumpul.

Perempuanㅡteman sekelasㅡyang Yoongi tahu bernama Yeji menyahut, " _euisa_ di ruang kesehatan kelihatan cemas sekali."

"Apa Jimin gegar otak?"

"His!" Dareum memukul pundak teman yang berada di sebelahnya, Stefany, "jangan sembarangan! Kau mendoakan Jimin?"

" _Ani_! Aku hanya bertanya. Kalian lihat sendiri Jimin langsung jatuh tadi. Aku justru takut kalau ternyata ada luka dalam di bagian yang kena bola!"

Benar juga. Lemparan bola tadi cukup kuat. Telak menghantam kepala Jimin yang seketika membuat _namja_ itu tergeletak di lapangan dan membuat pengajar olahraga serta teman-teman yang lain panik. Jimin pingsan! Saat di bawa ke ruang kesehatan darah mengalir dari hidungnya; padahal kepala yang kena.

Berarti parah ya..?

"Semoga saja tidak apa-apa." Mereka mengangguk setuju. Kecemasan tampak jelas di raut wajah memikirkan korban dari bola yang melambung tinggi saat mereka bermain basket.

Mendengar percakapan itu Yoongi sendiri ikut khawatir. Meski ia sangat membenci si bocah Park dan tidak ingin mengenal lagiㅡbahkan dia telah menghindar dan mengabai Jimin semenjak kejadian beberapa hari laluㅡdimana Jimin mengatakan membuktikan ia lelaki sejati.

"Hei, pihak sekolah menghubungi orang tua Jimin!" seruan ini mengundang perhatian mereka yang masih berkumpul di lapangan. Seorang pemuda berseragam olahraga berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Hah?!" Beberapa terkejut.

"Sampai menghubungi orang tua Jimin?"

"Berarti parah!"

Si pembawa berita mengangguk, "kudengar mereka akan membawa Jimin ke rumah sakit. Para _seonsaengnim_ terlihat takut dan _euisa_ di ruang kesehatan tidak bisa menangani Jimin."

"Astaga!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sampai seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sangat serius."

Semuanya menegang. Tidak menyangka bakal terjadi hal begini. Mereka tahu Jimin adalah siswa periang dan suka mengumbar senyum pada teman-teman yang lain. Tidak segan membantu tanpa diminta dan kadang menjadi _moodbooster_ dikala mereka bosan akan tugas yang diberikan _seonsaengnim_.

Tak berbeda dengan Yoongi yang makin tak nyaman mendengar komentar-komentar dan pernyataan dari temannya. Apa memang saangat parah? Kenapa hanya karena lemparan bola seheboh ini?

"Aku tidak perduli." Ia mendesah lirih mencoba mengabaikan keadaan hatinya yang khawatir. Walau diam-diam ia juga berdoa semoga keadaan Jimin membaik.

 **xx**

 _It's to late to say goodbye, to late to wipe your eyes. Mianhatta_..

Yoongi merasa amat bodoh, tolol dan semua kata buruk yang menggambarkan pemikiran pendeknya. Pemikiran yang hanya berpusat pada diri sendiri tanpa mau memandang sekitar dan orang lain. Yoongi merasa sangat buruk. Jahat, kejam, kejiㅡdan apapun itu.

Kini yang tertinggal adalah penyesalan dan hati yang hancur. Tak ada harapan. Mimpi yang tak akan terwujud sekalipun ia berusaha mati-matian. Semuanya berakhir.. hidup Jiminㅡperasaan Yoongi dan keinginan hatinya memiliki hati si pemuda Park.

" _Eotteokhae_?" dibawah hujan Yoongi meratap, "apa yang harus kulakukan? JiㅡJimin.. keㅡkenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini?"

Mendongak; berusaha menatap langit malam yang gelap tanpa kerlipan bintang. Tak diperdulikan wajahnya yang sakit dijatuhi bulir air. Hatinya jauh lebih merana. Sudah tidak berbentuk, menyisakan kepingan-kepingan kecil yang ikut melebur.

Air matanya belum berhenti mengalir. Rasanya tak sanggup. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Begitu banyak penyesalan seorang Min Yoongi; apalagi terhadap Park Jimin.

"Bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengaan dia?" kepalanya tertunduk lagi.

 **...**

"Tak bisakah kau memandangku sebagai seorang lelaki?" nada yang digunakan sangat dalam membuat si pemuda pucat sedikit berjengit.

Yoongi tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di satu ruang kelas bersama Jimin. Hanya berdua. Keadaan sekitar sangat sepi di tambah di luar sedang hujan. Apa ia tertidur sampai tidak sadar bel pulang berbunyi hingga menyisakan mereka berdua? Ini bahkan malam. Astaga!

"Dimataku kau hanya seorang bocah." Yang kekuraangan kasih sayang, sambungnya dalam hati. Benarkan? Selama ini Jimin selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, menyatakan cinta; seperti orang idiot tak pernah disayangi.

Jimin memandangi Yoongi dalam diam. Matanya awas dan hawa tidak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuh si pemuda Park yang tampak menahan emosi. "Kau tahu.. bocah sepertiku pun dapat menghamilimu."

Yoongi terbeliak. Apa?

"Kau gila!" Katanya menyuarakan isi pikiran.

"Ya! Aku gila! Aku gila karenamu Min Yoongi!" Balas Jimin memekik sehingga si pemuda pucat tersentak.

Ini sudah tidak benar. Park Jimin tidak waras! Yoongi mendecih lalu mengambil tasnya di atas meja dan berjalan melewati Jimin hendak keluar kelas, namun baru satu langkah lengannya ditangkap oleh si _namja_ Park. Menarik lengan Yoongi dan menghempas tubuh kecil itu ke atas meja.

Yoongi terkejut dan meringis merasakan sakit dipunggung. Sedang Jimin langsung mengukung tubuh yang lebih kecil di bawah badannyaㅡyang sedikit lebih besar dibanding badan Yoongi. Ia menyeringai menatap mata si pemuda pucat yang melebar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir!" berusaha berontak seraya mendorong tubuh Jimin yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Terkesan tak berpengaruh atas dorongan Yoongi.

Jimin menyeringai. Diam-diam melepas dasi yang terpasang di leher sambil menatap kasih pemuda di bawahnya. Betapa ia menyayangi dan mencintai Min Yoongiㅡnamun perasaannya tak berbalas. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti bila tak bisa memaksakan kehendak, tapi sekali saja; bolehkan ia egois. Ia ingin memiliki Yoongi. Meski dengan paksaan yang mungkin menyakiti _namja_ itu.

"Brengsek! Aku membencimu Park Jimin!" Yoongi histeris. Sekuat tenaga agar lepas dari kukungan tubuh di atasnya. Berteriak memaki sebagai ancaman, "lepas! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Tatapan kasih di mata Jimin berubah sendu. _Mianhae, hyung_..

Sret!

"Huh?" Yoongi mendongak. Kedua tangannya berhasil diikat menggunakan dasi. Kemarahan yang semula memuncak perlahan mereda berganti perasaan takut saat ia memandang wajah di atasnya yang lain.

Raut datar dan pandangan kosong Jimin.

Yoongi bergerak gelisah ketika jemari si pemuda Park mulai membuka kancing seragamnya, "Ji-Jimin.. jangan. Kumohon.. lepaskan aku." Tidak lagi ada nada marah, melainkan permohonan.

Bukan Jiminㅡyang berada di atas Yoongi bukan Jimin. Orang lain. Jimin yang ia kenal adalah _namja_ kekanakan yang gemar mengganggunya. Ekspresi wajah yang terpasang di atas sangat tidak Park Jimin. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar, takut mulai menyebar.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak! Tidak Jimin!"

Teriakan Yoongi tenggelam dalam pagutan oleh Jimin. Mengeksplor. Sembari tangannya menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Yoongi yang berhasil ia lepaskan dari pakaian. Menulikan telinga dari setiap pekik yang lolos dari bibir mungil yang menjadi candu. Yah, seluruh yang ada pada Yoongi sangat memabukkan Jimin. Dia seolah menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman keras.

"Akh!"

Sakit.

Bukan hanya di bagian bawah, hatinya pun ikut pecah saat tubuh mereka menyatu. Yoongi menyerah. Dia tidak punya kekuatan memberontak atau memohon. Dia sudah tidak perduli. Membiarkan Jimin berlaku apapun pada tubuhnya.

Sayangnya Yoongi tidak mau memandang Jimin; sehingga tidak melihat lelehan air mata mengalir deras di wajah tampan si pemuda Park.

Hujan masih turun. Bahkan kian menderas. Menyembunyikan suara-suara yang ditimbulkan dua orang di dalam kelas. Menjadi saksi bisu atas dua badanㅡdua orangㅡdua hati menyatu dengan enggan.

Mereka sama-sama sakit. Tidak menikmati sama sekali penyatuan ini.

 **xx**

" _Hyung_!"

Yoongi terkejut. Ia langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara di dekatnya. Meski gelap dan pandangan dihalangi air hujan ia bisa tahu siapa yang berdiri di sampingnya dari postur tubuh dan suara orang itu. Walau baru bertemu.

"Astaga..! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit _hyung_!" Berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan _namja_ pucat yang makin pucat karena kedinginan diikuti pandangan Yoongi. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Memandang pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan mata memerah akibat menangis dan basah dalam waktu lamaㅡkarena hujanㅡyang siap menumpahkan lebih banyak bulir bening. Bibirnya yang membiru bergetar, " _wae_? Kenapa Jimin meninggalkanku? Kenapa dia pergi? Kenapa dia membiarkanku sendiri?"

Suara si _namja_ pucat terdengar gemetar. Pandangannya menuntut jawaban dari si pemuda yaang berjongkok tersebut yang juga memandangnya sedih. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan, tapi mungkin Yoongi tidak bisa menerima dan _shock_. Dia ingat Jimin menghebuskan napas terakhir saat bersama si _namja_ pucat.

" _Hyung_.."

Tidak. Dia tak butuh belas kasihan! Yoongi butuh Jimin! Dia tak mau kehilangan Jimin. Yoongi ingin Park Jimin! Amat sangat menginginkan sehingga tak mampu melepas kepergian _namja_ itu. Tidak.. Jimin tak mungkin pergi. Jimin hanya sebentarㅡnanti akan keembali!

Rasa tak rela dan kesedihan yang mendalam mulai mengganggu pikiran Yoongi. Akalnya tak menerima kepergian Jimin hingga memanipulasi keadaan bila apa yang terjadi tadi siang adalah mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Tapi.. sakit yang dirasakan terlalu nyata. Yoongi tidak tahu jika hatinya tercabik-cabik, hancur tak berbentuk. Sakit yang perih; menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang.

"A-aku ingin bertemu Jimin. Aku harus menemuinya.." tubuhnya tersentak lalu berusaha bangkit, "Jimin sedang menungguku. Aku harus pergi."

Pandangan si pemuda menyendu. Dia segera menahan tubuh Yoongiㅡmemegang kedua pundak si _namja_ pucat dan mengcengkram guna menahan pergerakan liar Yoongi, "tenang _hyung_.. sadarlah! Jimin _hyung_ sudah tidak ada!"

Payung tergeletak di aspal. Tubuh keduanya di guyur hujan. Menjadi sama basah.

"Tidak! Jimin sedang menungguku! Dia selalu mengatakan mencintaiku, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! Jimin sangat mencintaiku. Dia ingin aku menemuinya. Dia menungguku." Yoongi berujar terus seperti orang kehilangan arah. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara basah berusaha meraih entah apa.

Pandangan si _namja_ pucat kosong. Dia berontak dari pegangan si pemuda. Mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tak berhasil. Yoongi tak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Tubuhnya mulai melemas; akibat lama sekali terkena air hujan, memakai pakaian basah dan kedinginan.

"Jimin- _ah_.."

Jujur saja, hatinya pun miris melihat si _namja_ pucat begitu frustasi dan kehilangan. Tapi dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa; yang terjadi tak mungkin diubah. "Kumohon _hyung_.. mengertilah, Jimin _hyung_ sudah pergi."

Hati Yoongi makin tertohok. Dia menggeleng kuat menolak fakta yang dikatakan _namja_ di depannya, "tidak, Jungkook- _ah_.. _anieyo_. Aku membutuhkan Jimin.. aku membutuhkannya. A-anakku membutuhkan Jimin.."

" _M-mwo_?" lirihan lemah itu berhasil mencubit Jungkookㅡsi pemuda. Matanya melebar menatap Yoongi.

 **xx**

" _Jweisonghamnida, jamsimaneyo_!"

Yoongi yang sedang berjalan sendiri sepulang sekolah menghentikan langkah. Sekitarnya sepi, berarti kalimat itu ditujukan padanya. Ia berbalik dan melihat seorang _namja_ memakai seragam yang sama dengan miliknya berdiri sambil mengatur napas.

Siapa?

Dia tidak mengenal murid satu sekolah. Cuma teman sekelasnya saja yang ia ingat namanyaㅡitupun bila penting. Dia kurang suka berinteraksi dengan orang laain. Bisa dibilang Yoongi seorang _introvert_.

"Kau Min Yoongi, benarkan?"

Melirik _bagdename_ yang tersemat di dada bagian kiri di seragam itu; tertulis Park Jungkook. Ia mengangguk sekali menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"Jimin _hyung_ dirawat di Byongwon Seoul."

Huh? Lalu? Ah.. _namja_ itu mungkin adik atau saudara si _namja_ sipit. Wajah mereka hampir mirip; tidak kelihatan, tapi bila diperhatikaan detail baru tampak. Gah! Kenapa pula dia diberitahu berita tidak penting begitu? Yoongi tak tertarik. " _Geureom_?" [lantas?]

"Bisakah kau menjenguknya?"

"Cih!" Yoongi berdecih, "aku tidak punya waktu." Ia berbalik lagi bermaksud pergi. Sungguh, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Park Jimin; dia tidak perduli.

"Untuk yang terakhir kali!" ia berteriak membuat langkah _namja_ pucat di depan terhenti. Jujur saja, Jungkook sakit hati dan sedih mendengar jawaban Yoongi tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan seniornya itu. Menahan tumpukan cairan bening di mata ia mengatakan, "Jimin _hyung_ mengidap penyakit yang sangat parah. _Euisa-nim_ sudah menyerah.. begitu juga _hyung_.."

Diam.

Tanpa bisa menahan lagi, bulir-bulir bening itu keluar dari sudut mata Jungkook, "kau tahu.., Jimin _hyung_ sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan beraktifitas seperti kebanyakan orang. Fisiknya sangat lemah. Tapi, dia malah memohon pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ supaya di sekolahkan di sekolah umum. Bahkan belajar dengan giat agar di terima di sekolah."

 _Aku selalu iri padamu, Kookie. Aku juga ingin sekolah seperti anak-anak normal lainnya_. Jimin mengatakannya disertai senyum ceria yang tak bisa Jungkook tebak makna dibalik lengkungan bibirnya.

Waktu itu, ia berpikir mungkin memang Jimin bosan selalu di rumah. _Homeschooling_. Bermain di luarpun sangat di awasi oleh sang Ibu. Namun kemudian alasan sebenarnya terkuak setelah Jimin berhasil memohon kepada orang tua mereka.

 _Aku menyukai seseorang_.

"Dia mengejarmu, Yoongi _hyung_." Ujar Jungkook diikuti isak. Mengingat kenangan itu seakan mengoyak hatinya; pedih. "Setelah melihatmu pertama kali saat aku mendaftar sebagai murid pindahan, dia berjuang agar bisa berada di kelas yang sama denganmu."

 _Yoongi_ hyung _itu_.. _sangat cantik dan imut_! Jimin bercerita sepulang mereka dari sekolah. Hari pertama si _namja_ sipit menjalani sebagai murid sebuah sekolah ternama.

 _Tapi_.. _Yoongi_ hyung namja, hyung.

 _Lalu? Dia sangat menggemaskan, tahu_!

Jungkook tidak pernah melihat wajah bahagia Jimin. Walau ada kekhawatiran, ia senang mendapati _hyung_ nya tersenyum begitu.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu."

Tubuh Yoongi tersentak. Mendadak jantungnya beroperasi cepat. Perlahan dia memutar badan dan memandang _namja_ yang adalah adik Park Jimin; masih berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan wajah dialiri air mata.

"Dia berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Menjalani hari-hari terakhirnya dengan menyenangkan.."

Hati si _namja_ pucat mencelos. Hari-hari menyenangkan? Malah ia mungkin membuat hari-hari itu menjadi buruk. Tapi.. Jimin yang membuatnya bersikap tidak baik! Jimin yang memulai! Bukan dirinya! Tapi.. kenapa ia merasa bersalah begini?

"Bukannya kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi kami tidak kuasa menolak permintaan terakhir Jimin _hyung_.." air mata Jungkook kian mengalir deras, "walau perasaannya salah, dia hanya ingin membagi cintanya padamu."

Entah darimana datangnyaㅡserasa ada benda tajam baru saja menorehkan luka dalam di dada Yoongi. Menusuk lalu mengoyak. Hatinya sakit bersamaan badan merinding. Ini bukan lelucon 'kan?

"Ah, sepertinya aku banyak bicara." Agar kau tahu, _hyung_. Jungkok menghapus aliran air di wajahnya. Mencoba tersenyum, meski sangat sulit. "Aku tidak memaksamu." Kumohon, datanglah.

Memberi senyum sedih Jungkok berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini terdiam mematung. Apa semua itu benar? Jimin? Ada rasa tidak percaya, namun kenyataan seakan mendukung setiap kalimat Jungkook. Apa dia kejam? Apa dia sangat jahat? Yoongi merasa dirinya amat buruk sekarang.

 **...**

Karena _shock_ pegangan Jungkook atas tubuh Yoongi melemas sehingga _namja_ pucat itu jatuh terduduk. Mulutnya masih merapal bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya tanpa Jimin dengan suara lirih. Namun fokus Jungkook bukan itu. Ia begitu terkejut saat Yoongi mengatakan soal anak.

Anak siapa?

Anak Yoongi? Dengan siapa? Jimin? Tidak mungkin!

Tapi..

Bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan _hyung_ nya dengan Yoongi? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Dia hanya mengerti bila Jimin sangat mencintai Yoongi, namun si _namja_ pucat tidak. Cinta Jimin bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lalu.. bagaimaana?

"Kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Dia selalu bilang mencintaiku.." Yoongi mendongak, meraih celana Jungkook sementara si pemuda masih linglung, "Jungkook- _ah_.. temukan aku dengan Jimin! Bawa Jimin padaku! KEMBALIKAN JIMIN!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Jungkook. Ia berjongkok lagi dan melihat Yoongi yang sangat kacau. " _Hyung_ , ayo kita pulang. Kau bisa sakit."

"Kau tahu? Jimin pernah bilang bocah seperti dia bisa menghamiliku dan sekarang aku hamil! Seharusnya dia senang! Seharusnya dia tidak pergi. Harusnya dia di sini! Tapi, kenapa?" Yoongi menangis lagi.

Jungkok tidak tahan. Ia merengkuh tubuh kecil Yoongi, memeluk erat. Dia juga sedih. Namun dampak kepergian Jimin sangat berpengaruh pada si _namja_ pucat. Mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi berusaha menenangkan si pemuda Min. Kehilangan seseorang memang tidak menyenangkan, terlebih ketika kau baru menyadari jika orang itu berharga setelah dia pergi.

"Aku membutuhkan Jimin, Jungkook- _ah_.." lirih Yoongi, "aku.. mencintainya."

Tubuh Yoongi tidak bergerak. Suaranya tak terdengarㅡhanya nafas tersendat Jungkook rasakan di kulit. Sontak melepas pelukan dan melihat keadaan Yoongi yang menutup mata. " _Hyung_?"

Tidak ada balasan.

Jungkook dilanda panik, " _hyung_! _Irreona_! Yoongi _hyung_!" Menepuk-nepuk pipi si _namja_ pucat, tetap tak ada reaksi.

Gerakan dada Yoongi kian lemah. Jungkook berusaha menyadarkan si _namja_ pucat yang kulitnya membiru di seluruh bagian. Dengan cepat ia menggendong tubuh yang ternyata ringan dan berlari keluar gang.

Yoongi _hyung_ , bertahanlah. Kumohon..

 **xx**

Suasana kelas yang ricuh segera hening ketika _seonsaengnim_ masuk ke dalam kelas. Si Ketua kelas menginstruksikan memberi salam dan mereka bangkit dari kursi; mengucap salam bebarengan.

 _Seonsaengnim_ membalas salam mereka dan menyuruh duduk kembali. "Nah, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru." Katanya memberitahu lalu melihat ke arah pintu kelas yang diikuti mata para murid yang penasaran.

Seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam kelas. Berpakaian rapi dan kelihatan sangat tampan, berdiri di samping _seonsaengnim_. Mengumbar senyum sapa pada teman-teman barunya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," dia membungkuk sebentar, "Park Jimin imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan sampai bertemu dengan sepasang mata kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan. Ia mengumbar senyum lebih lebar.

"Baiklah. Jika ada pertanyaan kalian bisa ajukan nanti di jam istirahat." _Seonsaengnim_ memberi instruksi, "nah, Jimin- _ssi_ , kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Min Yoongi."

Senyum si _namja_ Park makin lebar. Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke satu orang yang telah ia ketahui namanya. Duduk di kursi belakang. Sendirian.

"Yoongi, angkat tanganmu."

Murid bernama Min Yoongi mengangkat tangan. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi, namun tidak menyeramkan. Justru kelihatan cerahㅡberkat sinar matahari dari jendela. Jimin tak menunggu lebih lama langsung melangkah ke arah _namja_ manis di sana. Menatapnya berbinar di sertai senyum.

Setelah duduk di kursi yang kosong, Jimin menoleh menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang juga tengah memandang dirinya. "Park Jimin _imnida_."

Senyum ceria Jimin di balas senyum tipis pemuda Min tersebut, "Min Yoongi."

 _ **fin**_

Annyeong! Maaf menistakan Enchim dan Syugah~

Hehe soalnya lagi kepincut mereka di saat aku lagi ke pengin bikin cerita Angst. He he.

Mudah-mudahan yang baca ngerti ya. Ini scene-scenenya nggak beraturan, atau bisa dibilang alur campuran; maju-mundur. Masa sekarang dan flashback. Tentang kenangan-kenangan. Tapi bukan dari awal ke akhir, justru akhir, awal, tengah; diaduk-aduk gitu /bleh, bahasamu/

Ya sudah.. mudah-mudahan bisa dinikmati fict angst gagal ini.

Dengerin lagunya ya biar bisa kerasa feel fict ini~

Akhir kata, salam, Ebby.

Mind to review?


End file.
